1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to novel hemoglobin compositions useful as substitutes for red blood cells, and to methods of preparing same. It further relates to the preparation, using recombinant DNA technology, of mutant hemoglobins for use in such compositions.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
It is not always practical to transfuse a patient with donated blood. In these situations, use of a red blood cell substitute is necessary. The product must effectively transport O.sub.2, just as do red blood cells. ("Plasma expanders", such as dextran and albumin, do not transport oxygen.) The two types of substitutes that have been studied most extensively are hemoglobin solutions and fluorocarbon emulsions.
Hemoglobin (Hgb) is the oxygen-carrying component of blood. Hemoglobin circulates through the bloodstream inside small enucleate cells called erythrocytes (red blood cells). Hemoglobin is a protein constructed from four associated polypeptide chains, and bearing prosthetic groups known as hemes. The erythrocyte helps maintain hemoglobin in its reduced, functional form. The heme iron atom is liable to oxidation, but may be reduced again by one of two enzyme systems within the erythrocyte, the cytochrome b.sub.5 and glutathicone reduction systems.
Hemoglobin exhibits cooperative binding of oxygen by the four subunits of the hemoglobin molecule (two alpha-globins and two beta-globins in the case of Hgb A), and this cooperativity greatly facilitates efficient oxygen transport. Cooperativity, achieved by the so-called heme-heme interaction, allows hemoglobin to vary its affinity for oxygen. Hemoglobin reversibly binds up to four moles of oxygen per mole of Hgb. At high oxygen concentration, such as that found in the lungs, the oxygen affinity is high and hemoglobin is almost saturated with oxygen. At low oxygen concentration, such as that found in actively respiring tissue, the oxygen affinity is lowered and oxygen is unloaded.
Oxygen-carrying compounds are frequently compared by means of a device known as an oxygen dissociation curve. This curve is obtained when, for a given oxygen carrier, oxygen saturation is graphed against the partial pressure of oxygen. The percentage of saturation increases with partial pressure according to a sigmoid relationship. The P.sub.50 is the partial pressure at which the oxygen-carrying solution is half saturated with oxygen. It is thus a measure of oxygen-bind-ing affinity; the higher the P.sub.50, the more loosely the oxygen is held.
When the oxygen dissociation curve of a oxygen-carrying solution is such that the P.sub.50 is less than that for whole blood, it is said to be "left-shifted."
The oxygen affinity of hemoglobin is lowered by the presence of 2,3-diphosphoglycerate (2,3-DPG), chloride ions and hydrogen ions. Respiring tissue releases carbon dioxide into the blood and lowers its pH (i.e. increases the hydrogen ion concentration), thereby causing oxygen to dissociate from hemoglobin and allowing it to diffuse into individual cells.
The ability of hemoglobin to alter its oxygen affinity, increasing the efficiency of oxygen transport around the body, is dependent on the presence of the metabolite 2,3-DPG. Inside the erythrocyte 2,3-DPG is present at a concentration nearly as great as that of hemoglobin itself. In the absence of 2,3-DPG "conventional" hemoglobin binds oxygen very tightly and would release little oxygen to respiring tissue.
Aging erythrocytes release small amounts of free hemoglobin into the blood plasma where it is rapidly bound by the scavenging protein haptoglobin. The hemoglobin-haptoglobin complex is removed from the blood and degraded by the spleen and liver.
It is clear from the above considerations that free native hemoglobin A, injected directly into the bloodstream, would not support efficient oxygen transport about the body. The essential allosteric regulator 2,3-DPG is not present in sufficient concentration in the plasma to allow hemoglobin to release much oxygen at venous oxygen tension, and free hemoglobin would be rapidly inactivated as an oxygen carrier by auto-oxidation of the heme iron.
Nonetheless, solutions of conventional hemoglobin have been used as RBC substitutes. The classic method of preparing hemoglobin solutions employs outdated blood. The red cells are lysed and cellular debris is removed, leaving what is hopefully "stromal-free hemoglobin" (SFH).
Several basic problems have been observed with this approach. The solution must be freed of any toxic components of the red cell membrane without resorting to cumbersome and tedious procedures which would discourage large-scale production. DeVenuto, "Appraisal of Hemoglobin Solution as a Blood Substitute", Surgery, Gynecology and Obstetrics, 149: 417-436 (1979).
Second, as expected, such solutions are "left-shifted" (lower P.sub.50) as compared to whole blood. Gould, et al., "The Development of Polymerized Pyridoxylated Hemoglobin Solution as a Red Cell Substitute", Ann. Emerg. Med. 15: 1416-1419 (December 1986).
Third, SFH has a half-life in the circulatory system of only about 2-4 hours. This is because oxyHgb partially dissociates into a dimer that is small enough to be filtered by the kidney.
Finally, SFH has a high colloid osmotic pressure (COD). Thus, administration of SFH in a dose that would have the same oxygen-carrying capacity as a unit of packed red blood cells is inadvisable, since the high osmotic pressure (60 mm Hg) would cause a massive influx of water from the cells into the bloodstream, thus dehydrating the patient's tissues. This consideration limits the dose of SFH to about 6-8 gm Hgb/dl.
In an effort to restore the desired P.sub.50, researchers added 2,3-DPG to the hemoglobin solution. Unfortunately, 2,3-DPG was rapidly eliminated from the circulation. Scientists then turned to other organic phosphates, particularly pyridoxal phosphate. Like 2,3-DPG, these compounds stabilized the "T state" of the Hgb by forming a salt bridge between the N-termini of the two beta chains. The pyridoxylated hemoglobin had a P.sub.50 of 20-22 torr, as compared to 10 torr for SFH and 28 torr for whole blood. While this is an improvement cover SFH, the pyridoxylated Hgb remains "high affinity" relative to whole blood.
Hemoglobin has been chemically modified (by intramolecular or intermolecular crosslinking) to increase intravascular retention and reduce osmotic pressure. Unfortunately, this polymerization also causes a "left shift" of the molecule's oxygen dissociation curve. Thus, for polymerized-pyridoxylated Hgb, the P.sub.50 is about 18 torr.
For chemical modifications of hemoglobin, See Iwashita, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,412,989 and 4,301,144 (with polyalkylene glycol), Iwasaki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,417 (with polyalkylene oxide), (with a polysaccharide); Nicolau, U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,259 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,563 (with inositol phosphate); Wong, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,710,488 and 4,650,786 (with inositol phosphate and a polysaccharide); Bonhard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,248 (with other proteins or gelatin derivatives); Walder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,064 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,531 (intramolecularly crosslinked hemoglobin) and Ajisaka, U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,512 (with inulin).
The human alpha- and beta-globin genes have both been cloned and sequenced. Liebhaber, et al., P.N.A.S. (U.S.A.) 77: 7054.58 (1980)(alpha-globin genomic DNA); Marotta, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 252: 5040-53 (1977)(beta-globin cDNA).
Nagai and Thorgerson (Nature, 309: 810-812, 1984) expressed in E. coli a hybrid protein consisting of the 31 amino-terminal residues of the lambda cII protein, an Ile-Glu-Gly-Arg linker, and the complete human beta globin chain. They cleaved the hybrid at the single arginine with blood coagulation factor Xa, thus liberating the beta-globin chain.
Later, Nagai, et al., P.N.A.S. (U.S.A.), 82: 7252-55 (1985) took the rDNA-derived human beta globin, naturally derived human alpha globin, and a source of heme and succeeded in producing active humar hemoglobin. Additionally, they produced two semi-artificial analogues of the naturally occurring mutant hemoglobins Hb Nympheas and Hb Daphne by site-directed mutagenesis of the cloned beta-globin gene, expression of the modified gene, and combination of the rDNA-derived beta chain with naturally occurring alpha chain and a source of heme. Like the naturally occurring mutants, these semiartificial analogues exhibited increased oxygen affinity as compared to "normal" hemoglobin. In subsequent studies, the structural basis for this change in oxygen binding was established. Luisi and Nagai, Nature, 320: 555-56 (1986); and cp. Nagai, et al., Nature, 329: 858-860 (October 1987) (similar production of mutant hemoglobins with replacements of Val(67beta)E11).
Surprisingly, the expression of the human alpha globin gene in heterologous cells is substantially improved when this gene is fused to a portion of the beta globin gene.